


Illumination

by howlthenight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Schmoop, bug tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlthenight/pseuds/howlthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been cooped up in their apartment and Phil devises a way to get Dan outside.</p><p>“Why would ducks wear rain gear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the kind and talented Socratic Oats. It was written quickly in the early hours of the morning. It's extra schmoopy just for The Oats. She's been urging me to post it and as she's had a rough day, I thought I would.
> 
> I'd wanted my first post to be my first ever phanfic but it's still under construction. (Almost 10k. How did that even happen? It's also encouraged *cough*enabled*cough* by The Oats).
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If anyone would like do beta work for me, I'd be extremely appreciative.
> 
> There's an end note because spoilers.

The first few weeks of Spring had involved gray clouds and weather best suited for birds. When the first warm and sunny day of the season finally happened, Phil wanted to enjoy it.

He and Dan both had begun to be more fickle than usual. The gloomy skies had intruded on their subconsciousnesses. They’d been cooped up too long.

“Let’s go to the park.”

“Why?”

“It’s warm and beautiful outside. The ducks had to throw away their rain gear.”

“Why would ducks wear rain gear?”

“Because it doesn’t clash with their socks.” Phil made a frustrated noise. He knew what Dan was up to. “The sun will feel good and you need to stretch. You’ve begun to creak when you move.”

Dan hissed at the mention of sunlight.

“I am in my pants and comfy. Why should I put on clothes just to go outside? I’ll Google you a picture of a tree if it’ll shut you up.”

Sometimes Dan’s physical laziness wore on Phil’s patience at the best of times but instead of telling Dan what he could do with the tree, he decided to try a different tactic.

“I have a surprise for you. In the park.” It wasn’t a lie. He’s not sure Dan would like it but it’s technically a surprise.

“What surprise?”

“You’ll have to acquire clothes and breathe fresh air to find out. As much as I enjoy the view, the police may feel differently about your indecency.”

They left the flat twenty minutes, eight sassings and one bum slap later.

The breeze invigorated Phil. He felt a contentment wash over him as he heard the birds singing and he enjoyed the sight of grass, butterflies mingling with flowers and non-Googled trees. He didn’t really need a coat but he wore his unzipped hoodie for Reasons.

Dan stood near a bench gazing dubiously at the other people like they were suspect before he retreated to his phone.

“Put your phone away and close your eyes.”

Dan looked at him warily.

“If you give me the air from your lungs, Phil, so help me-”

“Oh shush.”

Phil retrieved a bottle from his pocket.

Dan heard children laughing and giggling. The sound kept coming closer.

“What-”

Dan opened his eyes and he was surrounded by dozens and dozens of bubbles. A couple of little kids hopped around trying to catch them. He felt his irritation melt away.

Phil smiled softly at Dan as he kept blowing more bubbles. It was strangely magical.

Dan watched, hands on his hips, as the bubbles floated on the air and the kids jumped and spun around.

The sun was behind them and it bathed Dan, the children and the bubbles in a golden glow. Each bubble looked like it contained a tiny rainbow.

Phil sneaked a few photos with his phone. Dan looked completely relaxed and the happiest Phil had seen him in weeks.

Not long after, the parents thanked them and retrieved their children.

Dan smiled affectionately at Phil. “I suppose a trip to the park was a good idea after all.”

“Part of it didn’t go as planned. We both got a surprise.”

Right then, a bubble landed on Dan’s nose and popped. Dan almost crossed his eyes as he watched it.

Phil couldn’t resist and quickly strode over to kiss Dan sweetly.

As he went to pull away, Dan put his hands in Phil’s hoodie pockets and pulled him closer for another kiss.

Dan muttered, “C’mere."

Phil loosely wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan whispered, “Thank you,” against Phil’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> She gave me the prompt of "bubbles" and this was the result.


End file.
